Miu/Girls Wish
I'll Teach You Event ''Miu decides to teach the Instructor about Hell, beginning with the basics by suggesting they head over to Prison Foor B4F to explain Delinquents. '' Item None Location Prison Floor B4F End Event ''After arriving Miui begins to talk about the delinquents and allows them to look into a prison cell. Out of curiousity the Instructor walks inside and the door automatically locks behind them, much to their shock. Miu tries opening it with her staff key- only to realize she lost it. Hours are spent with her and the other girls searching for it, and after finding it the Instructor refuses to enter another prison cell. '' I'll Teach You 2 Event ''Miu think it's a good time to move on to the next topic about Hell. She thinks the gate in Warden's Block is a good spot to teach about the topic about the instructors that were brought in for the Reformation Program.'' Item None Location XF: Warden's Block 3F End Event ''Miu explains the job of the Reformation Program's Instructors, saying they hire people from the mortal world to lead the Delinquents through Hell so that they can return to the mortal world after facing their sins. There are other teams besides this one, and she explains that good Instructors gain hourly wages for leading a successful team; causing the Instructor to point out that they are undervalued. Miu slaps them and reminds them not to base their value on wages, and the important thing is to gain experience and form bonds. '' I'll Teach You 3 Event ''Miu is ready to teach the instructor about the next topic, which is about the Convicts that they are fightning. She comments that there are a lot of convicts lurking around the area and because its too difficult to talk here, she suggests heading over to the area near the entrance to Purgatory 1F where there are less.'' Item None Location Purgatory 1F End Event ''Miu explains that Convicts are the damned remains of sinners who were sent to Hell. They were brutal criminals and villains in the mortal worlds. Unlike the girls who participate in the Reformation Program, those Convicts had committed their crimes in the mortal world and had lost all senblance of their humanity, so they cannot be reformed. By nature, the system manages the Convicts and use them as training opponents for the girls. When the Convicts are defeated, they cannot die, but instead they are pieced together elsewhere.'' ''She goes on to say that this area is free from Convict ambushes because the system manages it- but just then a Convict appears. '' Not a Lecture Event ''Miu wants to find someplace where she and the instructor can be alone. The instructor suggests a good spot in the Garden of Memories.'' Item ID Card Location Garden of Memories 4F Frost Block 2F End Event ''Upon reaching the area, it is guarded by a gate. The gate asks for ID Cards for entry and Miu has hers, but the Instructor dropped theirs. They recall that they might have dropped it around the Frost Block and return there to locate it. '' ''After returning the gate opens, and Miu asks the others to wait outside of it while she and the Instructor go in. She explains that because she has to act superior to the Instructor, there are some things she refuses to say in front of them. First she thanks them for saving Himekami and herself, then she praises them for being able to lead the girls completely through the Reformation Program; something she failed to do herself. She goes on to ask permission to stay by their side after finishing the program and returning to the mortal world, and after the Instructor agrees they spend a little more time in the room together. '' Trivia Gallery